


A Mere Mortal

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Series: A Mere Mortal [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bucky Barnes Feels, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bites, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Loki (Marvel), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: (Y/N) (Y/LN) is an established writer who has just moved to a little town of Dewsbury. She scores a great deal on a secluded house. Her landlord is a strikingly good-looking man. James Buchanan Barnes has a mysterious demeanor and a secret he hides from everyone. One snowy night, (Y/N)’s life takes a turn for the worst when she discovers his secret.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: A Mere Mortal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	1. A Mere Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the prompt : Vampires cannot enter a house without your permission, but what if your landlord’s a vampire? It’s his house, he’s just letting you live there. Part of the Landlord Vampire Fic Frenzy. This prompt called out to me the most! This is a mini series. Let’s hope I can do it justice!

Prologue

“Because I feel trapped here! That’s fucking why!” You yelled.

Sam, your best friend, was trying his level best to convince you to stay, this time arguing all the way back to your apartment which was currently empty with boxes full of your stuff packed and ready to be shipped.

“It’s what I’ve done before and is what I’m doing now. I need to do this for my book. I’m not asking you for you to understand, I’m asking for your support Sam” you said more quietly this time, walking into your kitchen to get yourself a glass of water.

“I hope you find the inspiration you’re looking for in that creepy little town.” Sam mumbled.

He wasn’t entirely happy with your spontaneous decision of moving to a new place entirely, leaving your old life behind. Then again, no one close to you was ecstatic about the fact that you were about to move to an entirely different town indefinitely to complete your current novel.

But you were adamant. As you had been all your life.

A change of place, new surroundings, fresh perspective, fabulous writing.

You strongly believed in that mantra, and it had worked out very well in the past. Every new place had a story to tell, its own myths, legends, secrets.

The place you were moving to was no different. Rich with folklore and a little too picturesque to not be straight out of a fairy tale. To say you were excited to explore this place was an understatement. You couldn’t wait. 

You had found a cosy little house for a great bargain just on the edge of the forest in Dewsbury. You had spoken to the landlord only through telephonic conversations, and it had worked out hassle free. 

Your new landlord, a Mr. James Buchanan Barnes, had a remarkably soothing voice, you’d noted. You wondered what he would look like in person more than once. Something about the way he spoke made you want to talk to him more. You were hoping to do just that once you got there. Perhaps he would show you around and tell you about himself and the town. 

That would be nice, for your book, of course. _Of course._

“It’s not creepy Sam, it’s charming. Don’t pick a fight me right before I leave. I don’t want to leave on a bad note. Plus I’m not going into exile, we’ll talk every day. The place has Wi-Fi and everything.” You said.

“Yeah, like that’s the same. It’s just that…I’ll miss you (Y/N). It’s gonna be weird not hanging out every day at our usual spot, not hearing your crazy ideas, not getting my ass kicked at Scrabble.” Sam confessed honestly, making you smile.

“Aww Sam, I’m gonna miss you so much. But I have a good feeling about this. It’s gonna be okay. And you can come visit me whenever you want!” you said. You would miss him. He is and has always been your confidante, your biggest support system.

You gave him a big hug and you both walked around the apartment one final time. The movers would be here soon to collect your stuff.

Goodbye apartment, goodbye old life, hello Dewsbury. You thought, with a bittersweet smile.

It’s gonna be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (Y/LN) is an established writer who has just moved to a little town of Dewsbury. She scores a great deal on a secluded house. Her landlord is a strikingly good-looking man. James Buchanan Barnes has a mysterious demeanor and a secret he hides from everyone. One snowy night, (Y/N)’s life takes a turn for the worst when she discovers his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 technically since the last one was a Prologue. Feedback is love!

Chapter 1

A cold mid-morning breeze welcomed you as you stepped out of the car that dropped you off at Dewsbury town square.

I like the weather already, you thought with a smile.

You had a backpack and a small duffle bag with your essentials, the rest of your luggage would be reaching the new house in the evening. Which meant you could walk around town, get some food, and maybe talk to a few locals.

_Welcome to Dewsbury (Y/N). Hope you had a safe journey. – James Barnes._

That is weirdly prompt, you thought as you read the text message on your phone. you thought nothing much of it as you texted back a polite reply and made your way further into the town, looking around for a place to eat and hang out for a few hours.

You reached a place called Ivy Grill and decided to walk in for some lunch. The interiors looked too dark and cosy for this time of the day. Polished wooden tables with plush chairs covered in a dark blue velvet fabric, the place was almost empty, you observed. The table in front of the bar looked relatively well lit so you opted to sit there.

Since no one was around you put your bags on the chair beside you and slumped back looking around for someone to bring you a menu.

You texted Sam in the meantime, informing him about your arrival.

A short plump woman appeared from your right, poured you a glass of water and asked, “What can I get you dear?”

“Umm what do you recommend? Any dish of the day?”

“Clam chowder sound good? We’re known for it.” she asked with a smile.

“Great I’ll take that. Is it always this windy here?” you asked, looking out the far window at the back where you could see hemlock trees swaying in the breeze.

“Today of all days it is, it looks like it’s only gonna get colder. You know what let me bring you some mulled wine, it’ll keep you warm.” the woman said turning around and walking back to what you assumed was the kitchen.

Before you could say it was too early to be drinking, she was gone. You figured you could needed some warmth in your body since your clothes wouldn’t provide for much. You wore a light cardigan over a thin white T shirt and your favourite pair of faded blue denims.

The middle-aged woman, Jenny you’d learnt, returned with your order and placed it in front of you. It smelled delicious. You couldn’t wait to dig in.

Now that you were fed and watered, you felt better. You could hang out here, but you figured you would ask Jenny for a local library to go visit.

…

The library, you’d found out, was situated right at the beginning of The Old Chapel Street, your house was located at the end of the same street. How convenient.

The rusty old bell rang as you pushed through the door and stepped into the library. The smell of old and new books filled your nostrils as soon as you did. Your favourite scent.

As you made your way to the front desk, you noticed a man, the librarian, sitting in his armchair almost asleep with his head on the table.

You cleared your throat to announce your arrival, which made the man sit up instantly. He looked up at you through his crooked glasses and smiled.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone at this hour, apologies. What can I help you with, my dear?”

“I was wondering if I could look around in here. Perhaps read up a little about the town history?”

“Most certainly. You’ll find Dewsbury history books in aisle three. You can keep your bags over there on the table while you look for them. They’ll be safe don’t worry, we have cameras installed.” The man gestured towards the leather armchairs and tables near the corner of the library.

“Thank you sir.”

“Please call me Frank. And if you need any help at all do not hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you Frank, I will.” You said, giving him a smile.

Balding slightly, a paunch, in his mid-sixties you presumed. He seemed nice.

You walked over to the aisle, picked out _Dewsbury: A Brief History_ and went to settle down in the chair beside the large windows.

You must’ve been reading for an hour or two, engrossed in the book, when the door swung open. You heard footsteps walking across the floor and a velvety smooth baritone fell on your ears.

“I smell something new in here Frank.”

The voice made you look up towards Frank’s desk. Your eyes fell upon a tall man dressed in all black, with raven black hair reaching his shoulders, his back towards you.

“Good to see you too Loki. Did you bring my books back? You were supposed to return them two days ago.”

“I have them right here. You didn’t answer my question Frank, is there someone-” the man named Loki stopped mid-sentence as he turned around and saw you.

You felt the hairs of your neck stand up as you locked eyes. His eyes were piercing blue with hints of green? A sharp jawline that could probably cut glass, and a smile that made you very uncomfortable. Wow those eyes though.

“That’s (Y/N). She’s new to town. Let’s not scare her away on her very first day.” Frank interrupted your staring match. You smiled warily and nodded a bit before returning your attention to the book.

They continued talking for a while and you continued reading, very aware of the occasional glances you were getting from Loki from the corner of your eye.

Your phone buzzed suddenly startling you, it was the shipping guy. You checked your watch, it was five thirty already. Had it really been that long? Well time flew when you got into reading as always.

The guy informed you that they’d reach your house in ten minutes. You figured you’d take your leave and started walking towards the front with your bags and the book. Loki was still leaning on the desk in conversation with Frank.

“Well I better take off, the shipping guys are here. Thank you for the book Frank. I’ll come back for it.” you gave him a genuine smile and placed the book on the table.

“Loki Laufeyson. Pleasure to meet you (Y/N).” Loki extended his hand towards you. You took it and it felt very cold. Loki noticed your surprise and smiled wider.

“Hello Loki.” you replied shakily as you looked into those eyes again.

“I guess I’ll see you around.” With that you walked out of the library glancing back one last time at Loki who was looking at you this whole time.

_Sure, not creepy at all, you thought._

You walked down the street towards your house, the air was definitely colder now. You made a mental note of buying some warm scarves later.

As your new house came into view, you couldn’t help feel the excitement again. It looked better than the pictures for sure. You waited outside for the truck to arrive and noticed that the house overlooked the forest. It wasn’t too dense, but it wasn’t very pleasant either. You were sure there were wolves in that forest, among other things.

The truck arrived and unloaded all your luggage on the front porch.

Phew! This is gonna take a while.

Just as you were about to pick up the first box your phone buzzed again. You fished it out of your pocket and opened the text message.

_Looks like a lot of luggage. You’ll be exhausted after all that moving. Why don’t I come over with a welcome drink. It’s about time we met (Y/N) – James B._

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) (Y/LN) is an established writer who has just moved to a little town of Dewsbury. She scores a great deal on a secluded house. Her landlord is a strikingly good-looking man. James Buchanan Barnes has a mysterious demeanor and a secret he hides from everyone. One snowy night, (Y/N)’s life takes a turn for the worst when she discovers his secret.

Chapter 2

_Bucky’s POV_

_I noticed a car pull up in the square just as I was about to head back home. I stopped to see who I assumed was (Y/N) step out of that car. I was standing at the far end of Chapel Street, I knew she couldn’t see me._

_My enhanced eyesight being an advantage, I hid behind a tree and watched her every move. She was beautiful in the most unconventional way. She looked around the town with a child-like curiosity. I suppose she’ll grow to love the town._

_The breeze made her hair blow care free in the mid-morning sun. The whiff of her tea tree and lavender shampoo made its way to my nostrils. The scent made my head spin and I had to stop myself from approaching her right then and there and introduce myself. I decided to send her a ‘welcome to Dewsbury’ text instead, as I turned to return home once again. I’ll meet her soon. I have to._

…

_Looks like a lot of luggage. You’ll be exhausted after all that moving. Why don’t I come over with a welcome drink? It’s about time we met (Y/N) – James B_

As you read James’ text, you couldn’t help but feel a little weird. He seems to be aware of everything, very stalker-ish. But the rational side of your brain intervened, it’s a pretty small town, word must’ve gotten around about the moving trucks and the ‘new girl’, so you shrugged it off and got to work.

About two hours into unpacking, when you were just about done, you couldn’t help but wonder if he was coming over.

_He said he’d come by didn’t he? Something must’ve come up, you defended his absence in your mind. Since when were you waiting around for a guy to show up? That too someone who you’d never actually seen in person. It was the damn voice. Okay maybe you were reading too much into it._

Shaking your head to derail your train of thoughts, you looked around your new house proudly. A low rumble in your stomach announced that you were famished. You figured you’d go to the grocery store that was a ten minute walk from the house and buy essentials.

So grabbing a warmer jacket, wallet and keys, you stepped out.

The walk to the store turned into a jog as the wind had turned brutal. The sky was painted in beautiful twilight colours and you couldn’t resist taking your phone out to get a picture.

You heard a shuffling sound coming from your right. You stopped and looked towards the woods, hoping to spot the source of the noise. You found nothing. As you turned back you swore you saw a shadow move through the woods from the corner of your eye.

Before you let panic set in, the rational part of your brain convinced you that it was your mind playing tricks on you. It might have been an animal of some sort.

You kept your gaze on the ground as you picked up the pace, but suddenly bumped into a tall figure.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see­-

Your head snapped up at the voice, recognizing it immediately. The same voice that you found oddly calming over the phone. The voice that made you dream about what the person behind it looks like. Now you had finally come face to face with your landlord.

“You must be (Y/N). We meet at last.” He replied offering you his hand as a warm smile played on his lips.

_The initial shock evaporated as you had to mentally shake yourself from getting lost in his steel blue eyes._

_He had a well chiselled face with a neatly trimmed beard adorning it, and light brown hair that looked way too fluffy. You found yourself wondering what it’d be like to run your fingers through them._

_Your eyes trailed over his body, he wore a black button down shirt tucked neatly in black pants and he was wearing oxford shoes. What’s with the formal look, you thought._

“Uh y-yes I am. It’s nice to finally meet you Mr Barnes.” You clasped his hand in yours and immediately felt his freezing cold skin against your much warmer hand. He must’ve sensed that as he broke contact at that moment and shoved his hand back in his pockets.

“I was coming over to say hi. Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah I’m actually headed to the grocery store. I figured I’d buy some stuff for the house and get stuff for dinner you know.” You replied, looking at the ground, hands buried deep in your jacket as well.

“Of course. Do you mind if I accompany you to the store? I could probably answer some questions you might have about the house. Unless you want to do it another time.”

He looked at you expectantly, waiting for your reply.

You agreed, surprised initially, and started walking down the road in silence.

You kept glancing at each other after every few minutes followed by an awkward smile. _No this cannot turn into one of those horribly awkward meets, you decided you’d do something._

“You were gonna show up two hours earlier.”

“What?” James looked at you perplexed.

_Of all things you could think of, you decided to come off as a desperate woman who was waiting around for some guy to show up. Great. You cringed internally._

“I mean, I got your text about two hours ago saying you’d be coming over and then you didn’t show up. Not that I was waiting or anything. Just you didn’t show up. Which is fine.” You continued to ramble trying to cover your embarrassment with some more.

He was amused looking at your flustered state, finding it quite endearing. He laughed before saying, “Oh right I did. I was about to leave the house when one of my old pals showed up. We got to talking and I completely forgot to call you to let you know I’d be late. Sorry about that.”

What he didn’t say, was the fact that Loki showed up at his house unannounced, like he always did. He had met you at the library earlier that day and was intrigued by your demeanour. He wouldn’t shut up about you and described you like an object of wonder which made James worry about you. He’d have to keep Loki away from you. If only it were easy. Loki was known to get his way once he set his eyes on something, or someone.

“Okay.” Was all you managed, not really sure why you spoke up in the first place. You decided to remain silent for the rest of the walk.

…

A worn out signboard of Fred’s Family Mart came into view after a while. It had a faulty light on the right side of it which was flickering constantly. The street was relatively empty except a few people walking in and out of the pubs. The wind making the leaves rustle gently with a distinct whooshing sound, made it look like a typical thriller scene setting.

You stepped in, James followed closely behind. The store wasn’t huge, but it was big enough and had practically everything you could possibly need.

“So (Y/N), tell me about yourself.” James asked as you picked a trolley and walked further into the store.

“Well, I’m a writer. I love to travel, that’s kinda obvious I guess. Not a lot of family, none that I’m close to anyway. My parents split up when I was twelve, and I chose to stay with my Dad. He runs a publishing house, so I was always surrounded by stories which slowly nudged me into writing.” You said while picking through cereal boxes, stopping every now and then to look at him.

“Wow a writer that’s fascinating. What do you write about?” he seemed genuinely interested.

“Mostly fiction. I’ve written a few thriller short stories. New places and towns like these always serve as an inspiration for me. I’ve always had a thing for horror though. The whole paranormal and mystical genre is my jam. I know it sounds weird right?”

He looked at you with a surprised expression as he grinned and added, “No no not at all. It’s good to know. I’m just used to girls saying they’re into romance or comedy at least. Never horror though.”

_You were nothing like he imagined you to be. It just made him want to get to know you more._

“That’s such a cliché. I don’t blame you though. But I’m here to break the stereotype.” You said sending a wink his way as you picked out some veggies and fruit, feeling more comfortable around him now.

“Tell me about Dewsbury, Mr Barnes.”

_The way you called him Mr Barnes made it difficult to not imagine you saying the same in a different scenario. A very different scenario. He wondered how much of that confident woman persona would differ in the bedroom, if it would. You seemed like someone who’d like to be in control of every situation. That’d be fun to explore, he thought. Perhaps he could teach you…Before his cock expressed interest in that subject, he shook those train of thoughts away and replied._

“Well there’s a lot that would be of interest to you here. This town’s full of rich history and myths. And please call me Bucky, Mr Barnes makes me sound like a sixty year old.” he replied, as you both made your way to the checkout counter. A tall man stood with a bored expression on his face, as you started unloading the trolley.

“Alright Bucky. Myths you say, that’s already got me hooked. What kind?” You asked him with excitement clearly visible in your eyes.

You missed the man and Bucky exchanging a knowing look, as you were busy picking out a flavour of gum that the side of the counter displayed.

“Dewsbury is notoriously famous for vampires (Y/N).”

…


	4. Chapter 4

“What did you say?” your mouth hung open and eyes went wide as Bucky uttered those words.

He chuckled looking at your stunned expression and said, “You heard me. The town’s history is rich with legends and myths of vampires and ghouls. I’m sure you could find tons of books about them in the library.”

“That is fantastic! Oh my God I knew I chose this town for a reason!” you were practically giddy with excitement.

“You keep surprising me (Y/N). A normal reaction to this would either be a person packing up his things and getting the fuck outta here or laughing in my face.” He said as you both walked out of the store.

You rolled your eyes and repeated your previous statement, “And I’ll keep breaking the stereotypes Mr Barnes. I don’t usually fit into the ‘normal’ box. And it’s a good thing.”

It sure is, he thought gazing at your form in the street light. The warm glow of the sodium vapor lamps made your face appear warm and alluring. The cold air made your breath visible, creating wonderful patterns against the night sky. Your scent intoxicated his mind and he couldn’t simply say goodbye to you just yet.

“Let me walk you home doll, wouldn’t want you getting attacked by vampires on your first week here.” he said placing a hand on the small of your back as you both turned towards Chapel Street.

“I could kick his ass, I can kick box pretty well you know. Not outrun him though, if he’s anything like the ones in Vampire Diaries. You know where they go whoosh from one place to another in a second? Have you seen it?” you asked making an attempt to gesture the fast running from the show.

_He doesn’t seem like a guy who would watch the teen shows with way too many hot vampire and hybrid guys. Why did you even ask that? You seemed to lose your ability to carry on a decent conversation with this guy. That was a first._

“Never mind. So gimme more information on the legends. I’ll pester Frank tomorrow at the library but nothing like stories heard from local peeps right?” you teased hoping he’d forget you had asked a stupid question initially.

“I’ve grown up listening to these stories from my grandma, my mom, just everybody. Though their versions vary slightly.

The one that’s stuck around for centuries is about Lucas and Morwenna Klyn.” Bucky looked at you, he had lowered his voice slightly and his hand hadn’t left its place from your back.

You were trying to adjust the weight of the shopping bags in your hands, but hearing those names you looked up and couldn’t help snort a laugh.

“They sure sound like names straight out of a horror book. Go on.”

“Morwenna was said to have migrated here from somewhere near Ireland about 200 years ago and had found this town most to her liking. She was this evil vampire who had witchy abilities-

“Like a hybrid? That’s one thing missing from the Vampire Diaries, they’ve got werewolf vampires but not witchy vampires. Oh but there’s that original witch Esther.”

It was like your mouth was out of control. Rambling absolute nonsense when this very hot guy was eager to tell you stories about his hometown.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know why said that. I’m just a little crazy about all of this. I’ll keep my mouth shut now I promise.” You said physically putting a finger on your lips, adjusting the two bags in your left hand.

“I’ll forgive you this time.” He narrowed his impossibly gorgeous eyes seriously but the smile playing on his lips.

“So Morwenna had all sorts of powers, she was said to have the ability to control people’s minds, make them do her bidding. She met Lucas here in Dewsbury and he fell madly in love. Typical. Morwenna was beautiful, anybody would fall in love with her. She had a way with words too.

One day Lucas found her feeding on his younger sister Evelyn in these very woods. Her fangs dug deep in his sister’s neck, sucking the life out of her, Lucas watched in horror as Evelyn turned paler and paler in front of his eyes. He ran to stop her but was too late. Evelyn dropped to the ground like a piece of rock, her lifeless eyes still staring at Lucas even though there wasn’t any life in them anymore. Morwenna wiped the blood off her chin and approached Lucas, hunger still visible in her jet black eyes. She bared her fangs and Lucas made a run for his life.

Little did he know that she loved chasing her prey. Making them run for their lives, like feeble little lambs made her feel like a true hunter. She fed on him but didn’t kill him. Instead she turned him into a vampire. Evelyn’s ghost is said to haunt these woods till date. And here we are.” Bucky came to a stop abruptly.

“Whoa. You can’t leave me on this horrific info. I wanna know the rest.” You didn’t realize you reached your house so soon. You wanted to invite him in but he interrupted your thoughts.

“We’ll continue later. I’ve already taken up a lot of your time. You need rest (Y/N). Meet me for drinks at the pub tomorrow?” Bucky stuffed his hands back in his pockets and looked at you expectantly.

“Done. If you don’t show up at the pub on time, I’ll show up at your house and irritate the fuck out of you until you complete the story.” you threatened jokingly but you were very capable of doing that. Though you didn’t exactly know where he lived, you could figure it out sure.

He laughed out loud and the sound made your stomach do somersaults.

Even his laugh is fucking perfect.

“Relax I’ll be there. Goodnight (Y/N).”

He went for a handshake but you went for a side hug, you met somewhere awkwardly in between.

“Goodnight Bucky. Thanks for walking me home.”

“Even though you can kick box.” Bucky teased, making you chuckle.

He turned and started walking into the woods. You stared at his back for a good two minutes fighting the urge to say something but failed.

“Don’t let Evelyn haunt you in there.”

“Don’t worry I can kick box too.” He turned as he replied and shot you a wink.

You watched him until he disappeared into the night and turned to walk inside your house.

Setting the bags on your beige granite countertop, you looked out the kitchen window that overlooked the woods. They sure looked creepy, you were busy thinking about your extremely charming landlord though.

Smiling like an idiot, you were interrupted by a much too loud growl emitted from your belly.

“Shit! Dinner.”

…

You peeked open one eye to check the time, it read 6:01 am. You had woken up way too early. Maybe you could sleep in for a few more hours, but then you couldn’t once you were fully awake. Perils of being a light sleeper. Sprucing up the place seemed like a good idea, anyways there were a lot of boxes yet to be unpacked, especially your writing material.

_What was the main reason for moving here? Writing!_

And you were yet to set up your writer’s desk which you were very particular about. And couldn’t just have one writing spot. Inspiration struck at the most random places and situations and you had gotten pretty good at being prepared for that. It always helped to have a great view outside the window. Something about staring off into the distance made your brain come up with a thousand ideas.

The cabin bedroom was a large space, enough to set up a decent writing space. There was a ledge that ran along the bedroom window which was wide enough for you to sit and the bed was attached to it and it had the most gorgeous view of the woods; that would work too.

So you got to work after taking a shower and whipping up a quick breakfast for yourself.

A progress update meeting about your new book was in two months, which seemed like a long time but really you’d be needing all the time you could get to whip out another best seller. Which meant you needed to start writing as soon as possible.

After setting up the ‘work space’ you opened your computer, grabbed your glasses and stared at the blank word document for a few minutes.

_Time to block out all the X rated thoughts about your super hot landlord (Y/N). Let’s get some work done, a draft, a outline structure, something. You can do this._

…

The concept of time soon lost on you once you began. It was going well, the ideas were flowing and you were typing them out at lightening speed.

A ding from your phone that lit up next to your laptop startled you out of your zone. It was a text from Bucky.

_I’ll see you at the pub in fifteen? - James B_

Had you really been writing for that long? Apparently you completely forgot about lunch. And now there wasn’t enough time.

Hurriedly you texted back a reply and got dressed. Drinks on an empty stomach never ended well in your case, you wished you had set an alarm or something.

…

You walked in the dimly lit pub and instantly the smell of booze and bar snacks filled your nostrils. You heard your name being called out from the far end and turned to see Bucky waving you over to a corner booth.

A warm smile on his face as you walked closer and you noticed he was wearing a leather jacket over a dark shirt, looking handsome as ever. He stood up to greet you in a hug.

“You look beautiful.” He said as you took off your jacket and sat opposite him on the semi circled sofa. This place looked like it belonged in the 80s. It probably did.

“Thanks you too.” your cheeks reddened further at your embarrassing response and the initial compliment, you closed your eyes and looked down. _Fucking nerves._

Luckily he saved you by not dwelling on it further and asked what you’d have to drink.

“I’ll have the local beer please.”

Eyebrows raised in surprise as he probably saw you as a wine girl. You just shrugged at this point.

“Breaking stereotypes. Got it.” He replied nodding his head with a wide grin as he placed the order.

The conversation flowed as easily as the drinks and soon you had that much too familiar buzz. You were in the middle of explaining a funny incident that happened with you and Sam, giggling way too much when you were interrupted.

“Well if its not the famous (Y/N).” the smooth accented voice reached your ears as you slowly turned to see Loki standing near your booth grinning down at the pair of you.

“Famous? Am I famous?” you grinned back, the edge clearly off at this point. Loki had creeped you out in your meeting.

You missed the slight disappointment on Bucky’s face as you invited Loki to join you guys. Of course he covered it up and slid over to sit next to you, protectively close as Loki sat opposite you.

“So (Y/N), are you enjoying our little town?” Loki put both his hands on the table and leaned over to speak.

“I really am. People are so nice here, I’m not used to that. And Dewsbury has the most fascinating history!”

“So you know about the vampires?” Loki smirked as he glanced at Bucky who was shooting him a warning look.

“Oh yeah in fact, Bucky never got to finish the story last night because it was too late. I’m here to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth.” you said a bit too dramatically.

 _Damn this stuff was strong_.

The men entertained you with stories of their own for the rest of the night and asked you about your life. You felt quite safe and were enjoying the little flirty banter going on between the three of you. You definitely had one too many pints.

You stood up to leave and instantly the room spun before your eyes. Loki’s hands landed on your shoulders to keep you steady.

“You alright there darling?” he asked, gazing into your eyes. You placed your hands over his as you nodded slowly and giggled.

Suddenly you felt Bucky slide a protective arm around your waist and pull you to his side, earning an eye roll from Loki.

“I got her. Let’s get you home (Y/N).” He said as he walked you both out of the pub, leaving Loki behind.

“I didn’t take you for a light weight doll.” Bucky looked at you as you had your arms around him to keep you steady.

“I’m really not. I just, I skipped lunch today.” you kept your eyes on the road as you approached your cabin much quicker than you realised.

“I just got into writing and lost track of time, not because I skip meals. I love to eat!” you clarified with another small giggle, as you both came to a halt in front of the house.

“Don’t sleep on an empty stomach (Y/N). I hope you have some food at home. If not we can go somewhere-

“No need Sir, I have some leftovers in the fridge. Thank you for walking me home. Again. You’re the best.” you leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek and lingered a bit.

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind you ears and glanced at your lips. He really wanted to kiss you, know what you tasted like. Know how your body felt against his. Though now wasn’t the time, it would be taking advantage.

He said goodbye and watched you get in before turning back and walking home. At least you were safe.

…

_Your body was on fire. Every touch every kiss made your head spin. He was leaving a trail of hot kisses down your jaw and neck before reaching the spot that made you moan loudly as he sucked hard._

_You rolled over and straddled his hips placing your hands over his toned chest. You leaned down to kiss him and he sighed opening his mouth to allow your tongue to explore it further. The fight for dominance continued as his hands tugged your hair. You slid your own in his raven black hair._

_You rolled your hips against his clothed erection earning another grunt from him. You were placing wet kisses down his torso almost reaching the waistband of his underwear when he grabbed you and spoke in that deep honey dripping voice,_

“ _We have plenty of time for that later darling. Allow me to taste you first.” Your eyes flew open as you stared at Loki’s lust filled face._

Your skin was on fire still as you jolted awake. Your arousal evident between your legs as you sat up. Grabbing a bottle of water from the ledge you took a big swig and walked into the bathroom.

Loki smirked as he noticed your flustered state through your bedroom window, before he turned and vanished into the night.

…


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a while since you woke up before the alarm went off. Given the fact that you were up late writing and editing some initial drafts, this morning you felt surprisingly fresh.

Might as well go for a run.

Pulling out your trainers, a blue fleece jacket and a beanie that you found in your luggage you stepped out.

The weather was nippy, perfect for a jog through the little forest trail. Plugging your headphones you put on a ‘workout mix’ and started a slow jog following a narrow path that winded through the woods.

When the cabin came into view you leaned against a tree to catch your breath. Huffing, you pulled the earplugs out and looked around.

Faint whimpering sounds reached your ears from behind another tree to your right. You stepped around and a scared looking pup, not older than three weeks came into view. He was visibly shivering in the cold and you couldn’t help but pick him up.

“Where’s your mama little one?” you murmured looking around for any signs of an adult dog, but found none. “You hungry?” already walking inside with him tucked in your arms. 

Thankfully you had leftover steamed veggies in your fridge from last night which would have to suffice for now.

You mashed the carrots and broccoli and offered it to the puppy along with some water which he accepted with grateful wags of his tiny tail.

Letting him out in the harsh weather would be cruel, might as well find a box and some sheets to keep him warm.

The aroma of freshly made coffee still lingered in the air, after you took a quick shower and breakfast when your phone rang. It was a Face Time video from Sam.

“Sammie! How are you?”

“You seem awfully chipper (Y/N). I’m good. How’re things in creepy town?”

You rolled your eyes but laughed, you had missed him.

“For one stop calling it creepy town. Second, things couldn’t be better. I went for a run in the woods earlier today and came home with a puppy!”

“You did what?”

“Yeah well he looked so fragile and cold, I couldn’t leave him out there. Plus look how cute he is!” You said flipping the camera around so that Sam could see the pup who was now curled up into a ball on the rug, sleeping peacefully.

“Cute. Hey did you meet your landlord Mr. Bones was it?”

“It’s Barnes Sam, yes we met. Bucky is such a nice guy. Ah. A perfect gentleman. Like you wouldn’t believe.” you gushed excitedly. You recalled the meeting and he listened patiently, sneaking in a few teasing remarks in between. 

“I smell a crush (Y/N/N)”

“Oh stop, I’ve only met him twice, we had drinks the other day. Nothing happened” you spoke with a tad bit of disappointment. Something almost happened.

“So what? You can make a move. Guys dig that.” Sam insisted.

“I moved here to write my novel Sam. I can’t just randomly hook up with my landlord.”

You can do both, pun intended. Your horny alter ego spoke up.

You cut the call after filling him in on most of the details. You didn’t mention that weird sex dream with Loki, in fact didn’t mention the man at all. You hadn’t figured what to make of it, it was completely out of the blue.

Something you didn’t want to dwell on too much.

…

Mid-morning was spent trying get the pup to not pee next to the kitchen cabinet and to find a name for the little guy.

After a few tries he wagged his tiny tail when you said Bear, quite fitting, he was brown and shaggy.

You had lunch at the grill, when Bear had finally slept in his box and you were sure he wouldn’t get too lonely in your absence. You purchased kibbles, a leash and a few other things from Fred’s on your way home.

…

Bucky’s POV

I’ve been staring at this page for the longest time, reading the same sentence over and over again.

I managed to get my hands on (Y/N)’s latest book online and got it shipped here. An anthology of short stories, the title was enough to intrigue me, Mere Mortals.

She had a flair for writing thrillers, no wonder this was a best-seller.

This particular story caught my attention about a vampire falling madly in love with a human. A beautifully written tragedy with a line that struck me the most,

“Loving the monsters never ends well for the human.”

The book made me wonder how she might react if she finds out who I really am. Would she run away or be brave enough like one of her characters and stick around. Probably best to leave that topic for later.

Your book is fantastic (Y/N). You weren’t kidding when you said you love the supernatural. :P

How’s the new one coming along?

I didn’t want to seem too pushy but I couldn’t help myself. Something about her made it hard for me to stay away.

You read my book! I’m glad you found my obsession amusing. As far as the new one goes, I’ve been at it for days with very little progress. Starting to freak out. :(

The promptness of her reply made me smile. I quickly texted back and invited her over for dinner later today.

With that I walked inside to get a refill of my dinner for the night from the fridge.

…

Bear sat looking up at you with his head tilted to one side, as you explained you’d be leaving him alone for a few hours to go meet Bucky.

“And please don’t destroy the house, we’re here on lease. I’ll be back soon.” You placed a kiss on his nose and stood up to leave.

The walk to Bucky’s house was spent adjusting your hair every few minutes and making sure your breath was minty fresh. As trees cleared a huge cottage came into view which you could only guess was his ancestral home.

It looked surprisingly modern though with a few overgrown weeds around and English ivy covering most of the exterior walls. Stopping outside the front door, you checked your appearance one last time on your phone camera and knocked.

“Come on in, it’s open.” Bucky’s voice came through from a distance. You pushed the door open and stepped in the dimly lit house.

The wallpaper covered foyer reminded you of an old museum. Reaching the living room, you looked around to find most of the tables topped with antiques and artifacts. Old paintings that definitely belonged to the 18th century decorated the walls. All in all, the house looked like it belonged to someone who was stinking rich.

“Sorry for not opening the door, I almost lit my kitchen on fire.”

You turned around to see Bucky dressed in a button down tucked neatly in dark denims and the sleeves folded up to the elbow, hair in disarray but still freaking gorgeous walk in the living room. You looked around the room and said, “I didn’t know you lived in a museum.”

“Oh it’s our family home, almost been the same since my great grandfather built it. I’ll give you a tour later.”

“You’re rich.”

“No my parents were rich.” He chuckled.

“That is a typical rich person reply right there.” You shot back as you followed him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was bigger than your first apartment, very rustic looking with modern appliances to add contrast. The smell of Bolognese wafting through the closed pot on the stove made your stomach grumble.

“Hope you like Italian.” He gave you a smile and opened the lid to show off his work proudly.

“Is there anyone who doesn’t? It’s my favorite.” You walked closer and inhaled deeply before sighing rather dramatically.

“Come on. Let’s eat.”

You ate at the breakfast bar, though there was a dining room. Of course it was a twelve seat formal one complete with a fancy chandelier and everything.

“Are you like a prince or something hiding your true identity from me?” you asked eyeing him with mock suspicion.

He laughed, “I could be a mafia for all you know.” You got the latter part right, (Y/N)

“Nah don’t get that vibe from you.”

“Well my family owned a few properties around here including the cabin you’re living in, and the library, and now I look after it. My great grandfather was a part of the town council and everything, it’s boring.”

“Interesting would be the word I would use. Though a tiny part of me was hoping you’d say mafia and prove me wrong.”

You kept the conversation going through rest of the dinner and he seemed eager to know about your past as well. After a tour of the house, he offered you a nightcap as you settled on a plush couch in the living area. Comfortable silence that fell between you was broken as you heard soft music coming from an antique looking vinyl player.

“Care to dance?”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you took his outstretched hand and stood from your spot.

“See this is the kinda stuff that happens either in romantic movies or the beginnings of a serial killer movie.” You slid your arms around his neck as both of you gently swayed to the music.

The things you were feeling at that moment definitely were something you had only read about in those classic romantic novels you used to love so much in your growing years.

“Let’s just say it’s the former for now okay?” Bucky kept his arms around your waist and looked at your lips. You wasted no time in replying as you pulled him in for a kiss.

Lips brushed against each other softly at first, delicate like butterfly wings, he could feel the warmth of your skin and taste the wine you’d had earlier. 

Soon you lost yourself in the moment as instincts took over and your fingers weaved through his hair. One hand moved to the back of your head and the other stayed on your back as he pulled you even closer and the innocent kiss turned fervent.

The need to pull away for air became necessary as you broke the kiss and pressed your foreheads together, grinning ear to ear.

“The cooking, the wine and dance. You’re very old school in your ways Mr. Barnes.”

“I sure love it when you call me that doll.” 

With that he pressed his lips to yours once more and ravaged your mouth. Backing you up against a wall, his hands dropped down to your hips and he pressed himself closer to you, making his hard-on evident. A moan escaped you as he moved his mouth from your lips down to your neck where he found your sweet spot with ease.

All he could think about was the feel of your flushed skin, your heady scent and the smell of blood flowing through your carotid. He pressed his nose at the spot where your shoulder and neck met and inhaled deeply. This made your eyes flutter open.

“What’re you doing?” your voice came out weak as you tugged on his hair lightly, not understanding his actions but not really wanting him to move away.

“Stopping myself from going too far. I find you irresistible (Y/N).” he said slowly kissing his way back to your lips, eyes still closed.

“And you intrigue me. You’ll definitely end up as my protagonist if I ever write a romance novel.” you decided to lighten the sexually charged atmosphere with your dull sense of humor. You weren’t one of those who’d sleep with someone on their first date. Deciding it was time to leave you gently nudged him and he stepped away to give you space.

He walked you back to your home as always and stopped at the porch steps.

“Probably wise to not invite you in just now, Bear must’ve pooped in several places.”

“Bear?”

“Shit! I forgot to ask. I found a puppy this morning and decided to take him in. I hope its okay with you.” You silently prayed he wasn’t one of those ‘no pets allowed’ guy, considering his own house was so prim and proper, there wasn’t a stray fly around. 

“Who doesn’t like dogs?”

Vampires. Vampires don’t gel well with dogs.

But he couldn’t say no to you. You were probably safer with one in the house.

You stood on your tippy toes to give him a goodbye kiss which lasted a few seconds that had you reconsider going in alone.

…

Loki peered through from the shadows as you kissed Bucky outside your cabin. Fists clenched, eyes seeing red he stormed away through the woods searching for an outlet, a prey.

Rage turned into blood thirst, he spotted the lady who worked at the grill walking through the empty town square. Perfect.

Her wrist watch read 12:30, as Jenny made her way home after her shift ended at the grill. The area was deserted, illuminated only by the street lamps. She heard twigs snapping behind her and turned to locate the source of the noise.

There was no one.

Slightly alarmed, she turned back to see a tall dark figure standing right in front of her. Her initial shock wore off as she recognized the man. It was Loki.

“Mr. Laufeyson! You scared me.”

Loki stalked closer with eyes dark and an unreadable look on his face.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just out for a bite.”

He grabbed Jenny before she could run and sunk his fangs in her neck.

Her piercing scream echoed into the night, soon coming to a stop like her pulse.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is food for the soul!


	6. Chapter 6

You’d had enough. Bear was driving you insane with his persistent howling and barking. For such a small pup he was quite loud. Groaning, you turned on your side hoping to block the noise out.

_Maybe it’s a phase. Don’t they start teething or something at this age?_

You thought you’d ignore him and eventually he would keep quiet and go back to sleep, but something made you get out of the warmth of your bed, down the stairs and flick the light on in the living room. Bear was standing by the front door, staring it down as if it were an enemy. Huffing, you went closer.

“What is it buddy? Bad dream?” you leaned down to give him a scratch but he backed away; instead trotted up to the door and began scraping it with his front paws.

“You want to go for a walk now? Its 4:00 am and freezing cold. Come on now back to sleep.” You turned to switch the lights off again when Bear grabbed your pajama bottoms and tugged on them.

“What the hell Bear! We cannot go out now. Enough.” Irritated at this point, you picked him up and took him upstairs to let him sleep in your bed. Maybe he’d calm down then.

Once inside, you slid inside the still warm bed with the puppy and cuddled him close, he was surprisingly pacified at that time. He scrambled around a little bit before snuggling in, his rapid breathing gradually began lulling you back to sleep. Though it was short-lived.

Soon the quiet of the room was broken by Bear’s yapping right beside your ear. Angry at this point, you threatened to lock him in a room, though you could never do such a thing. He sat beside your bedroom window and looked out into the darkness. Following his gaze, you peered out to see what’s got him so riled up.

You saw a blurry dark figure laying on the ground on the far end of the street. The hairs on the back of your neck stood in alarm as you squinted to see clearly. 

_Were they unconscious? Or worse? Should you call the police?_

Deciding the latter was the logical option, you got your phone and dialed 911 and waited for in your living room for a car alarm to be heard. You weren’t planning on standing in the dark out there alone.

Upon hearing cars in the distance, you pulled on a sweater and a hat, carried Bear in a little blanket and went out to the possible crime scene.

As you got closer, your heart rate picked up, Bear’s barking returned and you could sense something was horribly wrong. One of the officers saw you approaching and walked towards you.

“Do you live around here ma’am?” he asked looking at you warily.

“Yes, right down the street. I was the one that called you. My dog kept barking endlessly and I saw a figure on the ground. What happened?” you asked trying to peak behind him where the figure still laid, lifeless.

“I’m afraid it’s an animal attack. A brutal one. This woman was dead when we arrived. Her head was about ten feet away from her body.” He said matter-of-factly.

Your eyes went wide as he described the scene as if it were a routine weekday for him. You stepped around him, still in shock, to see who the woman was. To your horror, it was Jenny. Jenny who served you food at the grill on your very first day here; Jenny who was always so warm and kind towards you whenever you visited her.

She lay there on the cold ground, decapitated. Her mouth agape in shock, her eyes grey, lifeless, and what looked like scratch marks all over her severed neck and shoulder region. All this, and not an drop of blood was to be seen.

That was odd, to say the least. Judging by the intensity of the attack, there should’ve been a pool of blood right? Unless those freaky legends were all true. It couldn’t be, could it? Body drained completely of blood? What animal does that? Your detective alter ego was hard at work at this point.

“I can escort you home miss. We’ll do an inspection of the woods for any signs of animals. It’s not safe out here.” The officer broke you out of your mental investigation of the scene.

Agreeing, you let the officer walk you home, still in disbelief that you had just witnessed such a terrible yet odd scene. You were in shock.

Placing Bear down once you were inside, you walked in the kitchen, dazed, and got a glass of water. Bear following you closely, sat right at your feet as you leaned on the island counter, and looked up at you concerned.

“I forgive you for waking me up.”

**…**

You woke up that morning with a pounding headache and your hyper puppy dancing around the bed and licking your face.

Stepping under the shower, you recalled last night’s or rather, this morning’s events. The sight of Jenny’s lifeless body without a drop a spilled blood filled your mind with equal amounts of panic and curiosity. Mind immediately jumping to Bucky’s story from the other night.

_Bucky! You could talk to him about the incident._ You hadn’t spoken to him since the little make out session at his house. Sure not much time had passed, plus you had just witnessed a mysterious death.

Sam’s words echoed in your head at that moment. _Creepy town._

After a heavy breakfast, you fed the dog and stepped out heading towards the library. The change in weather was quite evident as the leaves had started to fall and your breath was visible even during the day as well. You were sure you heard leaves crunch a few feet behind you but you didn’t stop to look, in fact you picked up your speed and jogged to the library.

“Ah (Y/N) my dear, how nice to see you again.” Frank’s kind voice came from his desk on your right as you entered the library.

“Good morning Frank. Did you hear about Jenny’s death?” you replied, immediately getting on the subject. You saw him get shifty-eyed for a little before a sympathetic smile donned his aging face.

“Ah yes. Terrible animal attack. You be careful when stepping out at night, my dear.” He replied hurriedly making you wonder if he’s memorized that response.

Not asking any further questions because he said he was busy looking at the logs, you made your way to the usual spot by the window and opened up a dusty copy of _Dewsbury Legends & Myths._

You were lost in the book, not noticing a figure approach and sit right across from you, until he cleared his throat.

You looked up to find Loki peering at you intently with a slight smirk adorning his thin lips. As if a hunter would look at its prey who has absolutely no chance of escape.

“Hello love.” His smooth accented velvety voice enveloped your senses with intrigue and trepidation. He was leaning close, a bit too close for your liking. Your body automatically straightened back, going as far as away from the man without getting up.

“Loki. What brings you here?” keeping your tone polite yet unyielding you held his gaze.

“Oh you know me, Frank is a dear friend. And you are too.” He added with a full grin this time. Something about that grin sent a shiver down your spine. You wanted to get away from his presence, and yet you couldn’t get yourself to physically stand to leave; as if he had put you under a spell.

“How’s James? Haven’t seen him in a while. You two have gotten quite close it seems.” He interjected your train thoughts, his tone dripping with disdain.

You remained silent. Somehow you knew this wasn’t the end of his queries.

“Sad what happened with Jenny, you must’ve heard. Such a poor thing. Pathetic.” He said, gaze piercing at this point as if trying challenging you to speak the obvious at this point.

Your mouth went dry as your mind grasped the idea of what Loki had just implied. It was him. He did it. He killed her. He had _bitten_ her, drained her body of blood.

_Him._

_Was he a-?_

In flight-or-fight mode you scrambled to gather your things to get the hell away from him, of course he stopped you.

“Come on darling, it is only just getting interesting. I haven’t even told you the best part yet” His calm demeanor frightened you all the more.

“Since you’re so keen on knowing our town history, has James been telling you the real one or the one about Morwenna and Lucas?” Loki said sitting back on the armchair, knowing you wouldn’t run away now. Not until he spills the whole truth anyway.

Your voice came out feeble and shaky as you asked him what he meant by the real story.

“Has James ever mentioned of his deceased sister? My guess is he hasn’t. Well (Y/N), Evelyn was James’s sister who died tragically in the woods.”

“Evelyn was Lucas’s sister.” The words just blurted out without your approval.

“There is no Lucas darling. James made it up. He’s been telling that story for decades.”

_Decades?_

“You’re lying.”

“Perhaps you should ask him yourself. He should be here any minute, wanting to ‘protect’ you from me.” Loki sneered, leaning forward again. You swore you could see his eyes turn dark.

As if on cue, the library door swung open and Bucky came charging in towards you. Your body felt released from invisible chains as you scrambled to stand up and backed away from the two men.

“(Y/N) I’ve been calling you, why didn’t you pick up? What’s he doing here?” he looked concerned as he scanned you before staring daggers at Loki.

“Nice to see you James. I’ve just been updating our darling (Y/N) on real Dewsbury history.”

Before he could answer, you interjected,

“What happened to your sister?” your voice shaking with fear as you began plotting your escape from the small library. _Would it really work? Probably not. Would you still try? Yes._

“Don’t believe a word he says doll, I was worried about you.” Bucky started stepping closer as you moved further away, not knowing who to trust.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Look, let me take you home, we can talk then.” He tried to reason with you as he saw fear in your eyes.

“That’s not an answer either.”

All the while Loki sat back in the armchair, observing the drama unfold. The one that began because of him.

“She died. In the woods.” Bucky finally said, head bowed.

You knew deep down Loki’s words were true, though Bucky’s admission shocked you nonetheless. It was true. The legends, the myths. And you needed to get away from them at once.

You made a run for it as you closely avoided Bucky who could’ve easily stopped you, but didn’t. As you reached the door, his hand interrupted your actions. You didn’t even hear his footsteps follow you.

“Please let me explain.” He pleaded.

“You stay the fuck away from me.” Yelling, you pushed his hand away and opened the door, bolting towards your house.

You kept glancing back as you ran, looking to see if either of them were following you, they didn’t.

“(Y/N) please, I don’t want you to be afraid of me. I was protecting you.”

_Of course he was standing right behind you._

Angry tears blurred your vision as you turned to face him, “I think I told you to stay away from me. Leave me alone. Please.”

Bear’s barks filled your ears as you heard him scratching at the front door, to come to your aid. You turned and opened the door, immediately your dog began growling in Bucky’s direction without stepping out of the house. He could probably sense Bucky wasn’t a human.

“(Y/N).” he said as a last attempt to get you to listen.

You of course, slammed the door, locked it shut and sank to the floor, crying.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this series! This was so much fun to write ;))

_Your body was on fire yet again._

_Every touch every kiss made your head spin. He was leaving a trail of hot kisses down your jaw and neck before reaching the spot that made you moan loudly as he sucked hard._

_You rolled over and straddled his hips placing your hands over his chiselled chest. You leaned down to kiss him and he sighed opening his mouth to allow your tongue to explore. The fight for dominance continued as his hands tugged your hair. You slid your own in his raven black hair._

_You rolled your hips against his clothed erection earning another grunt from him. You were placing wet kisses down his torso almost reaching the waistband of his underwear when he grabbed you and spoke in that deep honey dripping voice,_

_“We have plenty of time for that later darling. Allow me to taste you first.” Your eyes flew open as you stared at Loki’s lust filled face._

Gasping loudly, you scrambled awake, looking around the silent, dark bedroom, hair a terrible mess, sheets sticking to your sweaty body. There was no sign of movement anywhere as your rapid breathing slowed down. Bear’s faint snores by the foot of your bed was the only sound in the room as you turned on the lamp.

These recurring dreams were starting to scare you. Almost every night you woke up drenched in sweat, involuntarily turned on and terrified out of your wits. At first, you thought they’d go away like any other dream, but this was starting to seem deliberate.

_Could it be? Did Loki have the ability to control your dreams? There was no handbook of Vampires 101 to confirm your theories._

…

The clock read 4:00 am as you stretched out on the sofa with the computer on your lap as you went through endless articles about alleged vampire attacks in Dewsbury. Sleep had evaded you long back, so you chose to get yourself a glass of milk in hopes that it’ll find its way back.

A top most article about Jenny’s death caught your eye as the page loaded to the local news site, heartbeat quickening as you read through the description. The fact that you knew the killer that you had occasional wet dreams about the same man and who’d possibly kill you without flinching made your throat go dry.

A shadow moved across a large window to your left as you saw from the corner of your eye. Sitting up immediately, you put the laptop away and went into the kitchen to grab a knife. Making sure the front door was locked, you went around guardedly checking all the bolts in the windows. Heart pounding out of your chest at this point, you saw no movement outside, yet heard Bear barking loudly from your bedroom.

_Was the window shut? Did he see something too?_

As frightened as you were, you ran upstairs with the knife clutched tightly in one hand and looked around your bedroom after flicking the lights on. Bear immediately trotted to your side, no longer barking but whimpering faintly. Adrenaline was coursing through your body and it felt like every single cell was wary for signs of intrusion.

“I guess it was nothing buddy.” Your feeble voice tried to calm your down more than the pup.

As if on cue, your phone rang from downstairs making you jump. Bear followed you down the stairs as you went over to the table to see who would be calling at this hour.

It was Bucky.

You had been ignoring his calls and messages all week, still not ready to face the whole situation.

_How does one face such a situation? Was he outside your door just lurking in the dark?_

Considering not picking it up, you were about to walk away but something inside you made you reach for it and attend the call.

“Will you stop patrolling outside like a fucking stalker?” you demanded rudely.

“I—what? (Y/N) I’m not. Do you see someone outside right now? Do not open the door unless I tell you it’s me. I’m coming over right now. Please stay inside (Y/N). It’s not safe.” He kept rambling, his voice evident with panic and concern before he kept the call, leaving you more terrified than before.

…

You were pacing around the room, after turning on every single light in the house, fingers tapping on your arm nervously as you waited for Bucky to arrive. Outside, the sky had turned the faintest shade of pink and grey marking the approaching dawn.

Three sharp knocks on your door made you jump out of your skin and Bear stand up & cautiously stare at the door. You heard a ‘(Y/N), it’s me’ in Bucky’s distinct voice, which you had missed even though you wouldn’t admit.

Opening the door slightly, you peered out to find Bucky’s face covered in a fluffy scarf leaving only his beautiful steel blue eyes visible, hands tucked inside his sweater, looking at you in concern.

“Are you alright?” concern evident in his voice, after pulling the scarf down to his neck.

You just shrugged in response, opening the door furthermore for him to come inside.

“I thought vampires don’t get chilly.” You turned your back on him as you walked inside, your voice quiet.

“Well that’s a myth.”

As Bucky stepped in, Bear began growling viciously, baring his teeth.

“Could you, um—” he began, gesturing at the dog but you cut him off, turning to face him.

“He stays here. Shh. It’s okay Bear, he means no harm. Actually I don’t know.” You pacified the pup who reluctantly stopped, but kept eying Bucky as he removed his jacket and scarf and placed it on your coat hanger.

Bucky turned his gaze on you as you said those words, guilt visible in his eyes, “I would never cause you any harm (Y/N). I never meant for you to find out. Not this way at least.”

You wanted to believe him, the sincerity in his eyes made the ice wall you built around you melt a little. You didn’t know how to feel still, sitting on your sofa you gestured for him to take a seat. He smiled gratefully as he sat next to you albeit keeping his distance. Bear walked up from his spot and jumped up to settle in your lap protectively, making you scratch him behind his ears in reassurance.

“So, if you weren’t lurking outside this house, why did you call me? You had a ‘feeling’ I’d be awake?” you knew you were being rude, air quoting ‘feeling’ for emphasis but there was a considerable amount of anger inside.

“I had a nightmare that you were hurt. I wanted to make sure you were okay, you answering the call confirmed my fears that you were in trouble.” He answered honestly, there wasn’t a trace of deceit or falsehood anywhere.

“Oh” suddenly the back of Bear’s head seemed more interesting as you felt a pang of guilt at his admission.

None of you said anything for a few moments, the sky outside had turned lighter as the fog outside started to disappear along with the gloom.

“I’m sure you must have a lot of questions (Y/N). I’m here to answer them.” Bucky murmured softly after a long silence.

You cleared your throat as if to begin your interrogation and straightened up, suddenly becoming aware of your outfit. You must’ve been looking like a wreck in your ratty old shirt and sweaty bottoms that clung to your legs, you hadn’t even bothered with your hair.

“So when did you, um—I mean how did all this even—uh” you struggled to string together a simple question. Understandably, Bucky helped you out.

“It’s okay, I understand. Let me begin by telling you my story?”

Your wordless nod encouraged him.

“My family has been here since early 1900s, my mother, father, my sister Evelyn and I bought a home which you’ve been to.” He gestured to you as he spoke.

“So you did lie about Evelyn.” You couldn’t help but interrupt. This time it was Bucky’s turn to bow his head in guilt.

“Continue.”

“I was born in the year 1950 and my sister two years later. We were that clichéd happy family for years. My parents were very social so we’d have parties at our house every other day. That is how we came across Lucas Klyn. He was a young businessman from a little town in England. Charming in his ways he had no problem in enticing my little sister. Evelyn fell madly in love and had plans of eloping with the man, until of course she discovered his secret. She threatened to reveal his truth to the public which didn’t end very well on her part. Nor mine.”

He paused as a sad, wistful look spread across his face and without a second thought you reached out to hold his hand which was resting on the back of your couch. He looked surprised but gave you a small smile at the gesture in return.

“I heard Evelyn’s screams from the woods one night and went outside to find her running away from Lucas. It was as if a predator were stalking their prey. Before I could help, I saw Lucas such the life out of Evelyn’s body and snap her neck. I was too late. I couldn’t save my sister. She was just 26 at the time.” He paused again, closing his eyes as he recalled that fateful night.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, squeezing his hand once more.

“Lucas came after me next as I ran for my life, he caught up in no time and grabbed me from behind and fed on me. He taunted me to run but I was too weak. He fed me his blood forcefully before snapping my neck and killing me instantly. And just like that I was the first vampire in Dewsbury in 1978.”

His words sent shivers down your spine. For forty two years this man was dead, a walking corpse. A vampire. And he was sitting right opposite you, telling you a folklore of his own life. He was a victim just like his sister. He was innocent and he had been telling the truth this whole time.

“So you died in 1978? How did you—?”

“Manage? It took years and years just to accept what I was. I didn’t let my parents notice. I moved away under the pretext of higher studies. I went to England to find Lucas, and when I did find the bastard, I killed him.”

“I met Loki there, who helped me a great deal when I found out what he was as well. Turned out Lucas had made several enemies there. Loki became a friend and he moved to Dewsbury with me a few years later when I received the news of my parents passing in a road accident.”

“I didn’t want to live here anymore so I moved to the States. I met Sam in 2018.” He admitted as your eyes went wide at the confession.

“Sam as in my Sam? How did you—? Wait he’s not a—” you couldn’t believe it.

_Sam knew Bucky? Did he know what Bucky was? Was he a vampire too? Had he been lying to you this whole time as well?_

“No he isn’t. Calm down (Y/N).” he could see the panic in your eyes and he grabbed your upper arms to pacify you.

“He told me about you, he always spoke about you. One day I got a chance to see you in that café with Sam. I was fascinated by you since then. Something about you made me want to know you better.”

“You were such a free spirit, an independent woman who move from one place to another in search of stories. The fact that you had an idea of moving to Dewsbury excited me. I saw it as an opportunity to meet you, know you.” He admitted quietly.

Your head was spinning at this recently acquired information. On one hand you were glad that he was being so honest with you, you felt bad for the guy for having gone through so much, flattered that he thought you were interesting enough.

A pitter-patter of raindrops reached your ears before you saw out the window; the initial drizzle quickly turned into a downpour, turning the sky a deep shade of grey again.

“It’s a lot to take in I know, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Loki isn’t bad, but he has a hard time getting control of his emotions. Trust me, I know.”

“He killed an innocent woman and left her on the streets.” You countered.

“Because he saw us kissing that night. He’s quite fascinated by you too. I don’t blame him though.” He replied coolly, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at you.

Rolling your eyes at this comment, you huffed, “I have the ability to attract vampires it seems.”

He chuckled, boldly inching closer to you, “I give you my word Loki will cause you no harm, ever. Trust me (Y/N).”

“And I can kick-box remember?” you teased, a smile crept up on your lips as you remembered the last time you’d said that to him.

As though he could sense Bucky’s intentions were no hostile, Bear promptly got up from your lap and trotted away to watch the rain not before giving you a concerned glance. You chuckled at his antics and shook your head.

Testing the waters, Bucky reached out and tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear and caressed your cheek. You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes to exhale loudly.

He leaned over and placed a soft kiss to you cheek. You turned your head to catch his lips in yours and cupped his face. The kiss was innocent yet intense, demanding yet delicate. His scent clouded your senses as he moved closer to you, deepening the kiss.

You broke the kiss first to catch your breath, foreheads touching as you held onto his neck.

“It’s been quite the day. I guess I should leave.” He whispered, placing another kiss to your lips before leaning away.

He was about to get up to leave when you grabbed his elbow,

“With the rain outside? Wouldn’t want you catching a cold. Stay. I’m gonna make us some coffee.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Epilogue yes ??


	8. Epilogue

.

Your bottom lip took the brunt willingly as your teeth sunk into them to keep yourself from screaming as Bucky’s head dipped between your legs. Sniffing your arousal, the primal act making your cheeks warm. 

Small licks along the skin on your inner thighs while his hands had you pinned down roughly to keep your hips from rising off the bed. Steel-blue eyes visibly darkened from the sight of your glistening core, he took a few deep breaths to keep himself from losing control. 

Noticing your muffled sighs he stopped, making you whine at the loss of contact. 

“Don’t you dare doll, I want your screams to echo into the night.” He whispered, lust-blown eyes boring into yours, licking his lips seductively before lowering his head again. 

Gripping the sheets tightly by your sides you threw your head back, a heavy sigh escaping your lips as Bucky’s tongue met your folds. He relished in your moans while delving his tongue into your pussy, nose brushing lightly against your clit, his facial hair brushed along your skin bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

His hands slid up your body to knead your breasts making your own hands cover his in encouragement, clouding your thoughts.

“I-I’m close.” 

“I know baby.” 

Without warning, he plunged a finger inside all while latching onto your clit, tongue swirling in circles, enough to make you see stars. The added stimulation pushed you over the edge and you came screaming profanities, walls fluttering around his finger making him groan in pleasure watching you fall apart, your face contorted in a look he wanted to keep in memory forever. 

Bucky continued lapping your juices up, riding out your orgasm while your legs quivered, heaving chest as your breath slowly returned to normal. 

Kissing his way up your body, his lips caught yours in a searing kiss, your taste lingering on them as you pulled him closer, fingers sliding into his hair while he hummed, rolling his clothed erection against your sensitive core. 

“Quit teasing Bucky.” Your voice needy as you pulled his hips over yours using your legs, earning a chuckle from Bucky. 

Not wasting any time, he lowered his boxers down to his ankles, never breaking the kiss. Bucky slid his cock between your folds a few times, gathering your slick before stopping at your entrance, darkened eyes meeting yours pleading permission. 

“Please…” 

That was all he needed to drive home, your welcoming warmth eliciting a grunt, the sound sinfully delicious to your ears as you held onto his shoulders, the feeling of being so stretched out overwhelming. He gave you time to adjust to his size and to calm his nerves, not wanting to hurt you, before you clenched your walls around his cock, silently begging him to start moving. 

. 

Insistent scratching against the bedroom door roused you and Bucky from your post-coital nap. His firm grip on your waist and faint breath against the back of your neck made you smile. 

“Looks like our Bear needs some attention.” 

_ Our Bear. _

That made your heart swell as Bucky’s lips traced the expanse of your shoulder up your neck and ear where he placed soft kisses, his stubble tickling your skin. 

Covering your nakedness with his shirt without actually bothering to button it, you padded down the stairs, Bucky having picked up the puppy to bring him down to the living room. Your morning activities left you famished, reminding you that you were sans proper food. 

Bucky promised to make you breakfast while you quickly showered and returned to hop onto the counter to watch the still half-naked man flip pancakes, hair ruffled in the best way making him appear like one of those models posing for Men’s Fitness or an equivalent. You shamelessly checked him out earning a smirk from him as he began preparing a plate for you. 

“Not subtle Miss (Y/L/N)” Bucky laughed, handing you the food plate loaded with pancakes, scrambled eggs and toast before standing between your legs.

“Can you blame me Mr Barnes?” You bit your lip as your legs locked behind his torso, caging him in before capturing his lips in a kiss. His tongue traced your bottom lip as you happily obliged and opened your mouth to deepen it. 

A loud and embarrassing grumble from your stomach interrupted the moment making you both laugh as you parted. 

“Okay food first.” 

.

_ Your body was on fire yet again. Every touch, every kiss made your head spin. He was leaving a trail of hot kisses down your jaw and neck before reaching the spot that made you moan loudly as he sucked hard. _

_ You rolled over and straddled his hips placing your hands over his toned chest. You leaned down to kiss him and he sighed opening his mouth to allow your tongue to explore it further. The fight for dominance continued as his hands tugged your hair. You slid your own in his raven black hair. _

_ You rolled your hips against his clothed erection earning another grunt from him. You were placing wet kisses down his torso almost reaching the waistband of his underwear when he grabbed you and spoke in that deep honey dripping voice, _

“ _ We still have plenty of time for that later darling. Allow me to taste you first.” Your eyes flew open as you stared at Loki’s lust filled face. _

Gasping out loud, you bolted upright, sheets gathered at your feet and sweat gathered on your forehead. This wasn’t happening for the first time, you knew that. This dream had tormented you long enough to know it wasn’t random. That recurring dream could only mean one thing. 

Loki was back in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a while to finish this but now this series is officially over!


End file.
